Friday (Paradise Lost)
Friday is the fifth playable day in Paradise Lost. It has 3 Errands total. Errands *Get C4 - In order to make a bomb, Osama will need some C4 charges. To get C4 charges head to the Encampment to steal some. *Get Blasting Cap - Head to the Habib's Survival Store to purchase or steal Blasting Cap for Osama. *Prune Herb - Head to the Medicinal Herb Farm and prune some herb for Terrorists. Plot The Postal Dude has a strange dream about having a doppelganger. Then he wakes up in the Tora Bora and is surprised that his head wound doesn't hurt anymore. Then he sees his doppelganger. He tells him that he is finally free and he is going to look for Champ. After he left, Dude is greeted by Osama. He is relieved that Dude woke up. Osama tells Dude that he almost made his mission and tells him the exact location of Champ. He is inside Hell Hole but to access this location Dude must destroy the hatch that covers the entrance. And since the Terrorists are experts in detonations they are ready to help him if Dude brings them necessary things. *Get C4 - In order to make a bomb, Osama and his fellows will need some C4. Osama is sure that the Survivalists have some in their Encampment but they don't like any intruders. So Dude heads to the Encampment to get some explosives. He notes that Survivalists are pretty heavily armed so the best option would be sneak into the camp without raising the alarm. Unfortunately his alter ego blows up two Survivalists and that raises the alarm. Dude is angry because now he must fight with large amount of Survivalists thanks to his doppelganger. *Get Blasting Cap - Osama tells Dude that they will need a blasting cap, but they are very rare nowdays. However Habib still may have one. So Postal Dude heads to the Habib's Survival Store. He notices that front doors are blocked by snow drift but he can enter to the store by window on the second floor. In main shopping area he meets Habib who sells a blasting cap for $500. Dude can either pay or steal for blasting cap but the second option will cause Habib to attack Postal Dude. Anyway, both cases lead to situation where Dude's doppelganger blows up a sealed valve in storage room and releases mad Gimps who attack the Dude with Dildos. Dude then must escape from the store through underground tunnels filled with Gimps. *Prune Herb - Osama asks Dude if he can bring them some medicinal herb from Medicinal Herb Farm and he and his fellows will sure be grateful his help. Postal Dude heads to the Medicinal Herb Farm to get some herb. He meets Uncle Dave and he is surprised by his new apppearance. Dave tells Dude that this whole cult thing wasn't profitable so he moved into herb business. Dude tells him that he came do to some pruning and Dave is jubilant because his people never work. Dave notes that Dude must prune herb in two greenhouses outside the building and inside the building. After some pruning, DEET appear and thanks to their "informant" they discovered new marijuana farm that must be destroyed and they start fighting with Dude and Uncle Dave. Without any choice, Dude must contine pruning the herb and at the same time fight with DEET members. After receiving the IED for the Terrorists, the Postal Dude returns to their base. However he ruins their relationship by reminding them were promised 72 virgins for slaying infidels. Remembering this, Osama and the terrorists renounce their peaceful ways and chase the Postal Dude out of their base. Giving chase, the Postal Dude journeys through the bowels of the underground to find his heavily mutated sidekick, Champ. After a lengthy fight, the Postal Dude uses the Ensmallen Cure to bring Champ down to normal size. Afterwards, Dude's doppelganger shows up leading to an argument over who owns Champ. This is broken up by Mike J and The Bitch who claims custody of Champ. At this point it is brought up that they never did actually get divorced thus a boss fight with ensues. After several demonic facials, the Postal Dude defeats the Bitch who falls into a hellish void. The victory is only temporary as the Bitch rises up in a more demonic form, grabbing Champ. The Postal Dude gives pursuit while Dude's doppelganger looks on. After finishing all the days and rescuing Champ from the underworld, The Apocalypse happens, it's raining both Cats and Cows from the sky, all the factions declare war on each other and everyone begins to attack each other; the army once again denies the use of any mind controlling gas. This time instead of just going to the RV, the Postal Dude has the option to "thank" all of the faction leaders in order to get a different ending, or escape from the city. Key Items *C4 *Blasting Cap Category:Days of the week